


Glasgow

by essilt



Series: Wanda / Vision [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: They meet at the airport, like an ordinary couple of lonely lovers.





	Glasgow

They meet at the airport, like an ordinary couple of lonely lovers.

She flew on a late flight from Edinburgh, to Edinburgh - from London, to London - from Prague, to Prague - from Istanbul, to Istanbul - from Delhi, to Delhi ... Holy God, for what are these multicircles, Rogers knows perfectly well where she is disappeares for a couple of weeks every two or three months. He is not stupid, not blind, and, it seems, he even understands about love. And Wanda loses for two days in countless transfers.

Although she does not cover her tracks - but the tracks of Rogers and the others...

He waits in the arrivals hall with a bouquet - the flowers are modest, but are chosen with taste and, of course, red and yellow. Beautiful, even a pity that Wanda understands nothing about flowers.

A thin, beautifully fashioned face, a high forehead under a blonde curls, a slightly stooping, lanky figure, a long black coat. It can't be said he can raise Mjellnir. Very inconspicuous illusion, five years ago Wanda would have passed by.

Although the coat sits perfectly.

She has a heart ache with joy and tenderness.

She hurries to meet through a small crowd. She does not want to welcome him mentally, from afar, but Wanda enjoys the way Vision looks for for her with a restless glance - and then finds her, and his face brightens.

They embrace, the bouquet is in her hands, her hands are in Vision's hands. He kisses her fingers alternately before kissing her lips. He wants to take off her cheap knitted hat to see better, but stops: they can be known.

"Did you ran away from Mr. Philanthropus and Playboy with the Most Tight Wallet?" Wanda asks snidely.  
"Well, why so. Tony Stark is not stupid or blind," Vision answers gently, and she smiles, recognizing her own thoughts almost word-for-word.  
"Does he appr..."

They kiss again - or, being more precisely, Vision kisses her, not letting this angry, overly stinging girl from Sokovia to finish. The bouquet in her hands smells fresh and sweet. Vision's coat smells of coolness and rain: it's autumn, yeah.

The arrival hall is empty, they remain in sight at the airport staff.

"They do not approve of us," Wanda whispers, clinging to him with her whole body. They feel like drunk and do not open their arms.  
"Maybe I should change my face after all? Well ... younger?"

He is serious, attentive and concerned about her approval as usual, and Wanda shakes her head.

"Neither. Behind. That," says very clearly and paws his ass with undisguised pleasure. Alas, under the coat. Anyway, envy in silence! "I'm delighted with that!"  
"Wanda!"

They go out into the street until they become too noticeable, until they are remembered. Wanda pulls off the mitten and puts her slightly trembling with anticipation fingers in Vision's palm.

They catch a taxi, fall into the back seat. Vanda's stuff is almost nothing: a change of clothes, a pair of T-shirts, jeans and warm socks fit in a small sports bag.

Vision names the address. The taxi starts moving. They kiss again, and Wanda turns into a ball. Yawns. With fucking flights, she loses the sense of time and forgets what time zone she is in.

"Rest," Vision whispers, caressing her fingers. It's warmth in her palm, raises to the shoulder and spreading all over her body.  
"No, I do not intend to sleep tonight," Vanda growls. "And all the morrow I will not get out of bed..."  
"So you will need strength."

She is embraced, and for a while Wanda falls into a dream gilded with peace.

Not for long: next to Vision, it's a pity to sleep, it's a shame to waste time - precious joint theft - on some sort of dream, she can sleep before or after; Wanda opens her eyes and looks at the city. Wow, how old he is, this Glasgow, it will not be surprised by such love stories.

She clears her throat.

"Is it still far?"  
"A couple of quarters, ma'am." The taxi driver answers.

"Let's walk?" Wanda looks at Vision.  
"With pleasure," he replies, asks to stop and pay.

Vision throws a bag on his shoulder. The passport for the fake name hangs in the boundless pocket of her dimensionless jacket: Wanda mechanically slams, checking to see if she has lost.

They wait until the car leaves before kissing again. Then they embrace: her hand on his belt, his hand on her shoulder; cuddle close to each other then closely, closely, go in step.

The city is empty, it breathes other people's dreams, rarely blinks with golden windows. The pavement sighs, responding to the steps. On the sleeve of the black coat settles a small, dust-like rain sediment. The fiery hair is beaten out from under the cap and, wetting, are rolled into rings. Wanda smiles.

They are two thieves. Two shameless accomplices in the middle of the night, that will write everything off. They will never repent and with pleasure they will crack another couple of safes to cross their times and spaces.

The town is supportive, the town does not issue, the town is in cahoots with them.  
The town belongs to them.


End file.
